


Love In The Daylight

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Times, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 'Passion In The Darkness', Marco left Mario because Mario wasn't ready to accept who he truly is and love Marco without shame and fear. Several years have passed since then and now, Mario is ready for love in the daylight. Will Marco give him another chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraMia1887](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMia1887/gifts), [ChileanRach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/gifts), [sjst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/gifts).



> CaraMia1887, this is for you, because you were the first one who asked for a sequel and because of your wonderful story: 'and then we long to be loved'. With your kind permission, I included your letter in this story without going into too much details. I hope you will enjoy the sequel.  
> ChileanRach, this is for you, because of your lovely feedback to the first part and your kind words for my writing. I hope you will like the second part as much as the first one.  
> Sjst, this is for you, just because you love Götzeus as much as I do and because you are such a lovely person! Enjoy this little story!
> 
> This is the sequel to my fic: 'Passion In The Darkness'. I'm a huge fan of happy endings and I thought that our beloved boys deserve one. I rated it as 'mature', although the love scene is not as explicit as the first part was, but I rate my stories by considering if I would read it to my own family and I wouldn't read this one to my children, so the rating should be appropriate.
> 
> My dear readers, I hope you will enjoy this story, please give me feedback and leave comments and kudos if you did, because feedback is love and the reward making us authors happy after spending hours of musing and writing for our audience. It keeps us writing and feeds our muses. :-)

Nothing has really changed. Some things probably never change.

The stadium still looks and smells the same and the fans are shouting and celebrating like they did when he played for Dortmund for the first time, back then, several years ago, as a very young man, hardly grown up, not really a boy any longer, but also not a matured man actually.

He had been so happy when Marco had come to Dortmund, as well, and there had been this magic between them right from the start. This special magic that made them some kind of soul mates on the pitch and led to so much more going on between them, until Mario couldn't stand it anymore and left for Munich, because male footballers aren't gay and certainly not madly in love with another footballer. They had still seen each other after Mario's move for a while, every time he had visited his parents, just until that fateful day when Marco told him that he wouldn't come to him again and broke up with him.

Mario tried to move on with his life after their break up, convincing himself that it was for the best this way, that he would forget Marco some day and get over the love he feels for him.

Only that he didn't.

Time went by and Mario watched Marco going on with his life just fine, eagerly collecting every picture of him and every sentence written in the newspaper, seeing him laugh and joke with his friends and his teammates while he himself felt almost devastated. Marco never left Dortmund, going with his club and his team through thick and thin, through good times and bad times and Mario finally realized what he had given up for the dubious chance of becoming even more famous than he had already been: his friends who had been like family to him, his love and his home.

Living wasn't easy after this realization and Mario remembers clearly the times he spent sitting at his desk and writing letters to Marco, letters that never found their way into the blonde winger's mailbox. But writing them seemed to help him a little bit and come to terms with what he is and whom he truly loves.

And now, he is back again, back in Dortmund where he belongs. Mario has just the perfect age for being a successful footballer now and he is on the height of his abilities, wisdom and experience have come with the years and added to the outstanding talent he always had; and Mario could have chosen every club he liked.

He chose Dortmund. Not because Dortmund is on top of the league at the moment, no. He chose Dortmund because the city is his home and because the one man he loves so madly lives here. Mario eventually is willing to take his chance and win back this astonishing man's heart.

Mario can feel Marco's gaze upon him while they are waiting for the referee's whistle to start the game, thoughtful and impassive like Marco has behaved every time they met after Mario's return to the best club in the world. Marco is older now, too, and he is even more attractive and handsome with the few wrinkles around his eyes and his new seriousness. He is friendly and polite with him like he is with every other teammate he is not close friends with, but reserved and Mario who always knew what Marco was thinking during their first years in Dortmund can't read him any longer.

This is probably pretty normal, because of the long time that has passed, but it hurts and confuses Mario, nonetheless.

The referee whistles and Mario now focuses on the game only. The fans have gotten over the grudge they bore against him and celebrate his return excitedly, and Mario feels welcomed and happy, he feels like he is really and finally home again.

He smiles and starts to run with his teammates after the ball, because today is a good day to win a game and Mario is determined to not only win this game, but also to win back the love of his fans and Marco's heart.

Ninety minutes later, Mario has reached his two first goals. He has won the game with his team and won back his fans' love and fidelity. Now, he has to reach his third goal, too, which is actually the most important goal: win back the love of his life, Marco.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Something did change. Some changes simply come naturally with the time that goes by and this is one of those things.

Marco doesn't live any longer where he lived several years ago when he moved to Dortmund. He now lives in a nice house, nothing too big and over-fraught, just a nice house with white walls, shining red bricks and a beautiful garden surrounding it, telling each visitor that the person living here has found his home and his own little personal heaven. A place that tells Mario that Marco has settled in and knows where he belongs, and he wishes one more time that he had realized where he himself truly belongs years ago.

Mario stands before the closed front door, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans to dry them before he presses the doorbell with the determined gesture.

Two weeks have passed since his first match in his beloved yellow and black colors, two weeks since he has celebrated their win with his old and his new teammates, letting the shouting and yelling of their fans wash over him, standing before the South Bank and wandering what the hell took him so long to come back to all of this, the yellow and the black, the South Bank and those incredibly wonderful fans. And to Marco. Because Marco is the one all of this is about.

Mario has needed these two weeks before he had mustered the last pieces of his courage to come here to this place and ring the doorbell. Two weeks with Marco being friendly and polite but reserved, watching him with this strange thoughtful and unreadable expression in his beautiful green-amber-golden eyes.

Mario doesn't even know if Marco is at home, he only hopes that he will be at home and let him in, listen to him and maybe give him a second chance. The letter he wrote so long ago and never sent to him rustles in the pocket of his jeans and maybe, if Marco will give him a second chance, he will give him this letter, so Marco can read what he wrote when he was in Munich, realizing the biggest mistake of his life.

He is just about to turn around and leave when the door suddenly opens, revealing Marco leaning against the door-frame, looking at him with the expression Mario has come to know so well over the past two weeks.

“Hello Marco,” he croaks out, suddenly lacking of the pathetic speech he has practiced before the mirror for days. He just stands there, staring up at the love of his life, speechless and in stunned adoration.

Marco is a breathtaking sight, has always been, even when he was sweaty and tired and sick.

He leans against the door-frame with his strong-muscled arms crossed before his chest, wearing a simple and plain white t-shirt that fits perfectly and shows his well-shaped torso and the tattoos on his forearm.

The tattoo Mario has caressed so many times in the darkness.

The dark-blue jeans he wears is loose enough to allow comfortable movements and tight enough to accentuate his long slim legs and Mario feels the well-known desire for this beautiful man rising, suddenly and forcefully, but not unexpectedly. Marco has always had this effect on him, why should it be different this time?

Marco might have become older, but his age suits him perfectly, the thin lines that come with that age accentuating his male beauty and his charisma, and the slight shadow of a blonde two days' stubble makes Mario's hands twitch with the desire to caress Marco's cheeks and feel this stubble tickling his sensitive fingertips like it has done so many times when they had had sex in the darkness.

When Marco doesn't move and doesn't speak, he just looks down at him, and Mario nervously shifts his weight and licks his dry lips. “May I come in?” he finally asks when the silence stretches between them, his voice trembling with the fear that Marco could reject him, that it might be too late after all.

A small smile tugs at one corner of Marco's sensitive mouth as he moves to the side. “Of course, Mario. It took you a rather long time to finally come here,” he remarks and his voice doesn't tremble, at all, quite the opposite, Marco sounds calm and confident and Mario doesn't know whether this is a bad sign or a good sign. But, he will find out pretty soon, he guesses.

He draws in a shaky breath and climbs the few stairs to Marco's home until he is close to the other man, face to face, their lips only centimeters away from each other.

They look into their eyes and after one more moment of heavy silence, Marco pushes himself away from the door-frame and beckons Mario into his house.

The door snaps shut behind them and then, they stand in Marco's hall way and Mario takes another deep breath, inhaling the unknown and yet so familiar scent. Marco's home smells like him, like his flat has always smelled and Mario suddenly has tears in his eyes. Tears of joy and tears of sorrow and fear, because he knows that this might be his last chance to find his own home and the one place where he will belong for the rest of his life.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!” he blurts out, blinking against his tears and it takes him by surprise when Marco frames his face with his hands, the calloused palms cupping his heated cheeks. Marco's eyes are only inches away from his own teary ones, and Mario blinks again to clear his vision, because it can't be that there is tenderness and understanding in Marco's eyes, can it? Not after what Mario has done to him.

But the tenderness and understanding are still there when he looks in those wonderful endless green-golden depths and it fills him with hope and joy that it might not be too late, at all.

“Tell me, Mario, are you finally ready for more than only passion in the darkness? Are you ready for love in the daylight now?” Marco whispers, his warm breath ghosting over Mario's face and his lips.

Mario's arms fling around the taller footballer to their own will and he is laughing and crying at the same time. “Yes, Marco. Yes, I am ready,” he shouts and his heart feels as if it will burst with his overwhelming feelings the very next second.

He wants to say more, to tell Marco how he feels, but before he can utter one single sound, warm and hungry lips are pressed on his own and Mario forgets everything he wanted to say, because Marco is finally KISSING him.

They never kissed. The fucked in the darkness of the night, they had sex in every possible way, but they never kissed. Kissing would have meant that it was more than just passion in the darkness and back then, so many years ago, Mario had not been ready for more than that. He craved to be kissed and to kiss back, but he never allowed this craving to come to the surface.

And now, he is standing in Marco's hall way in the middle of a Sunday morning, surrounded by bright daylight and he kisses Marco as if his life depended on this first passionate kiss. He loses himself in the sensation of a hot and wet tongue exploring his mouth, claiming every spot and every place of the sweet cavern and he allows his own tongue to dance and play with its cheeky and clever counterpart as he surrenders to this incredible kiss, completely and unquestioningly.

It isn't the first kiss he has ever gotten, but it is the most important kiss, because it is the kiss the man he loves more than anything else, even more than even football, gives him in the bright light of the day and because it is the kiss that tells him that Mario eventually has found his way back home after a long and exhausting odyssey.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

There are some things you will never forget and always remember as if they had happened yesterday. Making love for the first time is one of those things.

Later, they lay in Marco's large and comfortable bed, making love for the very first time. This seems to be the day for a lot of firsts and Mario savors every first to the fullest. The sun is shining into the bedroom, brightly, because they haven't closed the curtains and for the first time, Mario can actually see what they are doing and not only hear or feel it.

He can see the tattoos he is caressing, following his fingers traveling over them with his eyes, and he can see Marco's beautiful male body moving above him as the blonde possesses him, the play of the strong muscles and the sheen of sweat on his smooth pale skin as the winger drives into him again and again, stretching him perfectly and filling his emptiness with his passion and his love. Mario has craved for this for such a long time and it feels like the very first time, even though they have shared this so oftentimes before, but they have never actually made love like this before and it _feels_ like the first time. Nothing has ever felt so good and so right.

Mario can see their bodies moving in perfect unison, fitting as perfectly as they fit on the pitch playing football together, but most of all, Mario can see the passion and desire in Marco's wonderful eyes, the love and tenderness the older man feels for him – still feels for him - although Mario failed him and let him down back then, when he was too young, too afraid and too stupid to accept what he truly is: a gay footballer crazy in love with another man.

It is a true miracle that Marco still loves him, that he waited for him for such a long time, giving him another chance without hesitation when Mario finally was ready to accept the truth; and Mario knows that he will never fail him again, because now, he is eventually ready for the love in the daylight Marco always wanted to share with him.

Mario pulls Marco's head down to kiss him again while they make love, surrounded by the warmth of the beautiful day and Marco's body and when they come together, holding each other tight and savoring their ecstasy to the fullest, Mario does it with happiness and for the first time without the bad conscience he always had when they had sex in the darkness, because having surreptitious sex might be something one can be ashamed of sometimes, but true love is nothing one should ever be ashamed of.

After they have come down from their high, they simply lie there, snuggled close to each other and for the first time in his life, Mario says those important three little words to Marco, words that might be only three little words, but which hold so much power and can change everything if spoken out loud: "I love you."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Many things change for the better after that first time. There are much more firsts and they are welcomed and needed and Mario takes his chances and never looks back.

The first 'first' after their reunion is that they go out for a date at the evening. A real date. They go out for dinner and they do so as a couple and not only as teammates and friends. They don't kiss in public and Mario is glad and thankful that Marco doesn't expect him to do that, but their eyes looking at each other the entire time during their date tell everybody watching them that they are more than friends - that they are two men deeply in love. Their hands will touch from time to time, gentle fingers grazing over the back of the other man's hand and their smiles are full of love and tenderness. No one seeing them together could miss that they are a couple, that they truly belong to one another.

To Mario's surprise, no one watching them seems to mind though, judging by their smiles and looks. Neither the waitress serving them, nor the other visitors in the restaurant. Of course, they all know who they are and _what_ they are - two male footballers openly in love, but no one seems to bother or feel disgusted and Mario dwells in this first date as much as he dwelt in all of the other firsts.

After their dinner, they take a walk, watching the sunset and holding hands and none of the passengers crossing their path seems to mind that they are holding hands and walking very close, either. Mario is amazed and touched by their friendly smiles and approving glances. As things stand, their fans don't care about them being a couple, all they care about is that their heroes are reunited on the pitch and this is actually all other people should care about.

When the sun goes down in a glowing red ball and Marco turns his head to kiss him gently on his lips, Mario savors this first kiss in public without feeling ashamed and without trying to hide and he kisses the blond winger back with all the love he feels for him. They sit on a bench, enjoying the beautiful warm late summer evening and Mario eventually finds the courage to give Marco the letter he once wrote, waiting silently while the other man reads it.

They never wrote letters to each other, only text messages on the phone or emails and this is another first and Mario isn't sure how Marco will react to it. It takes him a while to read the long letter where Mario put all of his confused and hurt emotions in and when he is finished, he simply smiles at him and kisses him again and Mario knows for sure that Marco will never stop loving him. They don't talk, just sit there in the growing darkness, but to Mario, it isn't dark, at all, because with Marco by his side, he will never be on the dark side of life again.

Other firsts follow over the next years, their first ice-cream in public for example when they feed each other with their spoons, giggling and laughing like teenage girls with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes, and for the first time, Mario doesn't care any longer if someone is watching them.

Another following first is their first night together after Mario moved in with Marco. They make love this night like they have made love on that special Sunday morning and it isn't dark in their bedroom, at all, because after that Sunday, they have never ever closed the curtains again and the moon is shining brightly on them as they give themselves to each other with all the love they feel deep in their hearts.

As time goes by, Mario stops counting the many firsts and after a while, he gets used to them and welcomes them with pride and happiness, but there is one thing he will never get used to, one thing that will always feel like the very first time:

Mario will never get used to making love to Marco, the footballer who stole his heart right at first sight, his soul-mate on the pitch and the love of his life.

Mario will never get used to making love to him in the bright daylight because it has taken him such a long time to accept himself and his feelings, and being able to actually live his life the way he wants to live and love Marco in the daylight is too precious to ever take it as natural and granted.

And apart from that - making love in the bright daylight to someone you truly love and who loves you back the same way shouldn't be something you should ever get used to, because true love is the most precious thing you can ever get.

**Author's Note:**

> CaraMia1887 wrote a lovely story called: 'And then we long to be loved'. This story inspired me to include the letter scene and CaraMia1887 kindly gave me the permission to use it. If you didn't read it until now, but are Götzeus fans, you really should give it a try! :-)


End file.
